


Strangers At A Bar

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: They can pretend they don’t know each other here, at a Muggle club.





	Strangers At A Bar

They can pretend they don’t know each other here, at a Muggle club. James, for once is grateful that he inherited his father’s Potter looks whilst Lily is a definite Weasley, red hair and all. He saunters up to her as she sits on the high stool by the bar, legs crossed in a skirt which is far too short to be appropriate anywhere, especially as he knows she has nothing underneath it. 

James loves it.

“Buy you a drink?” he asks her, as if she were a stranger to him.

She flicks her eyes up and gives him a sensual once-over, making him half-hard already. She licks her lips and smiles.

“If you want.”

She orders – of course she does – the most expensive cocktail in the club. They both know James can afford it. She sips it slowly, and he leans against the bar next to her with his own drink clasped lazily in one hand.

“Come here often?” he says casually.

She uncrosses her legs and tucks her toes behind the crosspiece of her barstool. “I’m hoping to come here tonight,” she murmurs.

“You’re so fucking filthy,” he mutters back, falling out of character for a second.

There is a smirk on her lips as she slides her knees a little way apart. “That’s the way you like me,” she returns.

“Fuck, yeah.”

He moves closer, so that he’s almost standing between her legs. He slides one hand onto the inside of her thigh, and enjoys the way the hot skin trembles a little at his touch. Everything about this is wrong. He’s seducing his sister, in public, pretending they’re strangers to each other. He’s going to push his hand between her legs, his fingers into her cunt, rub his thumb around her clit and watch her fall apart and try to pretend she isn’t. 

Her breath hitches as his fingers slip higher, feather-light against the crease between her leg and her crotch. She opens her legs just that little bit wider, inviting him in.

“Do you often let strange men do this to you?” James asks, the thought inappropriately hot. He imagines Lily coming here without him, flirting and seducing and then going home all apparent innocence and sweetness.

Her expression is wicked as she replies, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

For that, he presses his index finger inside her, up to the knuckle, enjoying the small gasp she makes. He touches forbidden territory in more ways than one as he says,

“What do you think your daddy would say if he could see you now?”

Her eyes widen: mentioning family is strictly forbidden, and James knows it. But she leans forward, a motion which pushes him deeper inside her.

“He’d tell me not to be taken in by older men.”

“Oh dear.” James’s finger moves in and out, in and out. She is wet, and clenching against the intrusion with deliberate intent. “What a naughty girl you are.”

She forces herself to take a sip of her drink. Her “Mmm,” could theoretically be enjoyment of that, but James knows what it really is.

He moves his thumb through the wetness and then up to her clit. Her mouth is slightly open now as he fucks her slowly with his finger as his thumb slides circles higher up. Without ceasing his movements, he takes a drink himself, his eyes focused on hers. He wonders the entire club can’t feel the tension between them.

“I think you’re the one taking me in,” James says, pushing a second finger inside her.

“I think you like it,” she says, her words halting and gasped as his motion increases its pace.

“Not as much as you.”

He is ruthless now, making her fall apart in public, fucking her where anyone could see. If any wizard or witch happened in here… James and Lily are well-known. Public figures just because of something their dad did years before their birth. If they were seen…

“Imagine they could see you now,” he whispers, and it is enough, alongside the pressure of his fingers and thumb.

She jerks, catching herself and biting into her bottom lip. Her eyes never leave James’s as she comes undone in front of him. He fucks her through it, gentle motions with his fingers, curling up inside her. When she comes down, he pulls his fingers free and then puts them in his mouth, sucking deliberately.

“You...” she says.

He gives her a lopsided grin; hails the barman and orders her another cocktail. She spilled the remnants of the first as she came – her hand must taste of cherries now. Then he gives her a little nod.

“Don’t be late home – little sister,” he says; and is gone.


End file.
